deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nisa vs Arthur
NisaArthurFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele JUSTICE.png|Commander Ghost This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Nisa from the Neptunia Series and Arthur from Fire Emblem Fates. Description Hyper Dimension Neptunia vs Fire Emblem Fates! ''All heroes strive for justice, and while these to do so, they do it in a comedic manner! But what is the worse fate, Flatness or Terrible Luck? Interlude ''Soul: Justice! It's a goal that every hero strives for! Ghost: But when it comes to these two combatants, they make sure to deliver justice to villains in the most heroic and rather comedic of ways. Soul: And with them, justice will always prevail such as the case with-'' 'Neptune: Nisa! The Flat Heroine of Justice from Neptunia!' ''Soul: Neptune! Ghost: Oh boy...and-''' Owain: Arthur! The Luckless hero of Nohr!! '''Ghost: Owain! Dang it guys! Um...He's Soul and I'm Ghost. Soul: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win.... Neptune & ''Owain: ''A DEATH BATTLE! Nisa Arthur ''Soul: The kingdom of Nohr, is a kingdom trapped in darkness. Where only the strongest can survive, and the kings have to focus on conquering other countries just for the people to survive. '''Ghost: Naturally, a place like this will be filled with criminals and assassins, and it needed saving. Then one day, one foolish man trained himself in the ax, to protect the innocent and bring justice to the kingdom of darkness. Arthur: "Justice prevails!" Soul: Enter Arthur, a man raised by commoners, who was taught justice at a young age. He decided to act upon justice when a certain Nohrian Princess was being mistreated by some corrupt guards. And even though he was beaten down, he got up, declaring to purify the world with his justice. Owain: The hero chosen by justice, has trained in martial arts. His perfered way with dealing with most of the scum the gods left for us to bear on this landscape... ''Neptune: He also has big hurty axes for even worse bad guys! Such as la--'' Soul: THE AXES that Arthur normal wields are his Iron Ax, for normal close range combat. And a Hand Ax th--'' '''Neptune: THAT YOU CAN THROW AT PEOPLE! HYAH! The sound of something breaking is heard. Soul: GAH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT HAND AX FROM?! Neptune: Power of the protagonist! Ghost: He also has a Brave Sword around when his Axes and Fists are not enough. And the blade allows him to attack more quickly and consistently when in use. Soul: But Arthur's greatest weapon is also he greatest weakness... His very poor luck. His luck is so bad, that anyone around him also gets affected by it! It is like Qrow's semblance! But... it hurts him as well... Owain: The bringer of justice is quite durable. He can survive being a wyvern's snack-able. Falling off a cliff that is taller than my list of weapon names. Getting rammed by a horse fueled with rage, only to get knocked into a giant mess of falling logs, then getting smited by the goddess of luck with a jolt strong enough to make my BladeOfSurgingPower dash to collect its shiny valuables, and finally getting swept up into the winds of pure rage and misfortune. Ghost: And like all Fire Emblem characters, he can dodge arrows and lightning, and damage heavily armored knights. But even so, he has his share of weaknesses, like his previously mentioned luck. Soul: Like seriously, you can mistake his misfortune for someone trying to kill him! In fact he actually wins the lottery some times! Just, every time he does, the prize either goes up in flames or explodes as soon as he touches it. Ghost: And while not as related to his luck, he has really bad accuracy when using an ax. Kinda sad how you are good with a weapon, but can barely use it correctly. Owain: But even so, no one can show that he is the better hero of justice! Neptune: Nope! Nisa is going to win! Soul: And dammit, they are starting this again... Arthur: “No true hero would stand idly by as you savages hounded that poor maiden! Though I commend her footwork, I've slipped and fallen six times already. But that's in the past! Starting now, the only one to fall here will be you!” Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Commander Ghost